<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Makes Iruka So Special? by mandapandabug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516439">What Makes Iruka So Special?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug'>mandapandabug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Found Family, Iruka Week, Iruka Week 2021, Why is Iruka so good?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is their weekly Ramen dinner and Naruto has had something on his mind for a while: how come Iruka had such a similar story to many of the "villains" of his story, and yet he was so good? Iruka had faced the death of his parents, his only family, and been alone most of his life, but he didn't turn to evil means. Even when it was revealed that his "best friend" had betrayed him and used him his whole life, Iruka was still open and kind. What set him apart? Naruto wanted to get to the bottom of it, but he isn't so great with words and expressing himself. Iruka on the other hand is just grateful to still get to be in Naruto's life at all, even though he's an annoying little brat still, Hokage title or no.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Umino Iruka &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Iruka Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Makes Iruka So Special?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedRavenclaw/gifts">MelanatedRavenclaw</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the Iruka Week Day 6 prompt: Family.<br/>I was thinking one night (instead of sleeping) about how Iruka's story was really similar to many of the villains in Naruto. Especially Orochimaru who's parents died when he was young and Hiruzen took him under his wing. So what set them apart? Unless Iruka was also secretly experimenting on children and we never knew! hahaha. I think Naruto would make the same conclusions eventually and confront Iruka with it. This is my interpretation of that interaction. Basically "Iruka why are you so good?" "Naruto I'm not that good..."<br/>Haha<br/>There are Family feels and because I know how much <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedRavenclaw/pseuds/MelanatedRavenclaw">MelanatedRavenclaw</a> loves that stuff, I have unwillingly gifted this work to her! Sorry not sorry, but accept this gift!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Naruto... I make no money from this. Parody is fun and free.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Iruka-sensei,” Naruto sounded contemplative, which was rare enough to snap Iruka to attention. “I’ve been thinking…” Iruka chuckled under his breath, making Naruto pout. “Iruka-sensei!! I’m Hokage now! You can’t giggle at me like that anymore! I can think.” Naruto almost whispered that last part.</p><p>“I’m sorry most esteemed Hokage-sama!” Iruka’s eye sparkled, promising himself this would be the last time he mocked his former student. He always broke that promise.</p><p>Naruto showed some growth when he simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, not a yell or pout in sight as he nobly continued, “as I was saying, I was THINKING” -a dramatic pause ensued in which Naruto single-eye glared at Iruka, scrutinizing for any sign of amusement; of course there was none- “that you are more similar to Sasuke then to me.” Naruto nodded as if this were a normal and complete thought. </p><p>The sputter and coughing fit Iruka fell into would have make a real Uchiha roll their eyes in indignation. “Naruto, what in the world is this about? I understand Sasuke isn’t the evil, revenge-seeking, missing-nin of his youth, but I am a little hurt none-the-less.” Iruka didn’t think Naruto held such an opinion of him. How long has he thought that his sensei was, for lack of a better term, heartless? He did yell at Naruto a lot, but yelling isn’t exactly how the last Uchiha expressed his rage.</p><p>“No Iruka-sensei, you don’t get it… ugh!” Naruto threw his arms in the air, very un-hokage-like if Iruka were asked, which he was not. “I meeeeean that your stories are similar.” Now Iruka was even more confused. Did he go rouge and didn’t recall?</p><p>“So, hear me out Iruka-sensei, you both lost your family young! And you both blamed the wrong person,” this caused Iruka to blush, guilt coiled in his chest as he recalled his early cruelty to Naruto. “But what I always wondered was how you went the opposite way. I think I believed in Sasuke so much, because I saw you Iruka-sensei!”</p><p>This revelation gave Iruka pause. “Naruto, those similarities are quite weak. I did lose my parents and I didn’t really have anyone else, so I guess that could be contorted into a similarity, but I hope you don’t think my feelings toward you in any way resembled what Sasuke felt for his brother!”</p><p>Naruto shook his head, “Exactly! You didn’t get so vengeful and crazed. Why Iruka-nii?” Iruka only heard Naruto use the affection when he thought he upset him. This was a distressing conversation, but at the root of it, was something nice. If Naruto didn’t keep up his – admittedly blockheaded- believe in Sasuke, the world would undoubtedly still be in chaos.</p><p>Iruka didn’t feel like he should be so honored as to have another Naruto-accolade placed on his shoulders, so he was going to go with denial. “Naruto, that is a nice thought I suppose, but I really don’t think you can make such a comparison. I mean, I had friends, I didn’t believe my only family member left, the only one I really loved, killed my parents. I didn’t have that Uchiha angst either. Didn’t you tell me that the Uchiha’s have some special level of passion embedded in their blood or something? I certainly am not a descendant of the Uchiha’s and am definitely not that passionate!”</p><p>Naruto rolled his eyes, “that’s fair Iruka-nii, but I still think you aren’t seeing what I see. You turned your sorrow into empathy” –‘When did Naruto learn such a big word?’ Iruka smiled at his former student— “and you were able to open your heart to me, the one harboring Kurama! That is such a different path from Sasuke. What made you that way?”</p><p>“Well I didn’t have as smart of a brother for one thing,” Iruka smiled brighter and Naruto looked at him indignant again. Then he smiled as well, basking in the familiar air. “But seriously Naruto, I am always so shocked that my small roll in your life has been positive for you and that you accepted me as such a large part of your life now. But you can’t blame me for all your own personality! Your kindness and stubborn believe aren’t my doing. There were plenty of orphans in Konoha, and I’m happy we found each other eventually, but you really need to accept that you, of your own volition, have good qualities and stop blaming me.” Iruka crossed his arms in a huff. He can’t take much mushy stuff without tearing up and he didn’t not want to do that here at Ramen Ichiraku!</p><p>Naruto seemed to understand this at least and dropped the subject. Their weekly ramen outings had become a little less than weekly of late and Naruto didn’t want to ruin it. Iruka sure could be emotional sometimes! And he had the nerve to say he didn’t have the Uchiha passion. The whole town could hear when Iruka would yell at him when he was in his prime pranking stages. But he did suppose that Iruka was louder than Sasuke and cried a lot more. What a weird ninja his Iruka is. “Himawari was asking about you. Apparently, you gave her some nice advice on being a ninja.” Naruto knew that changing the subject to his children was always a safe way to go with Iruka.</p><p>“I merely told her what I would tell any student, they don’t have to decide so quickly on their future. No child should be forced into such decisions.” </p><p>‘Iruka again not accepting any praise.’ Thought Naruto as he finally got his ramen and was chowing down.</p><p>“And besides wasn’t that the wish of the First? You told me that he started the villages so that children wouldn’t be forced to fight and die young, but it must extend to them also being able to make these kinds of decisions.” Iruka finished very matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Iruka, I think you are more like the First than you know.” Naruto thought about all he knew about the first Hokage from Hagoromo’s visions and now his mind went through how he was so like Iruka! How could he not have noticed this before!?</p><p>“Naruto, stop.” Iruka must have read his mind, “I am not like Hashirama-sama and you need to stop pretending I’m some amazing, fantastic, mythical being! It’s a lot of pressure…” Iruka was used to Naruto’s brand of enthusiasm, or so he thought, but really, it was too much!</p><p>“But Iruka, he loved children and started the academy you now run! You hold so much will of fire and all that…” Naruto would not be persuaded otherwise it seemed.</p><p>“Well Naruto, I am apparently like Sasuke, and Uchiha, and Hashirama-sama, a Senju. How can this be? Aren’t they incompatible? I must have quite the blood-line!” Iruka laughed at Naruto’s absurdity.</p><p>“Maa, Iruka-sensei, I know a Uchiha that you certainly are like as well. He was passionate and loud like you, though he was known to help the elderly instead of the youth...” Iruka turned to glare at the intruder.</p><p>Naruto peaked up, “Oh my god. You’re right Kaka-sensei! Obito!” How Naruto would know anything of Obito really, Kakashi didn’t know, but it was amusing to watch Iruka’s face redden. He wasn’t sure with embarrassment or anger just yet, but he was going to stick around either way.</p><p>“Yes, he was my best friend and he was always yelling about something and telling me off, just like you Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi slid into the seat next to Naruto leaning over the counter to watch for a reaction.</p><p>“Me?! Yell at you Rokudaime-sama? I wouldn’t dream of the insubordination.” Iruka’s clearly angry, but stubborn enough to try and prove them both wrong. He is not loud and emotional dammit!!</p><p>“Maa, my mistake, then, it must have been the other headmaster who was scolding me for going “too hard” on the new genin… My mistake.” Kakashi knew this was the perfect line, all his lines were always perfect of course, but to add to the cool atmosphere, he had to walk away at that line. Gai would be so impressed that he didn’t even look back at the red face and throbbing vein. He wouldn’t tell either of them he left a clone hinged as a fly to watch that vein for him.</p><p>“That man…” Iruka breathed slowly in and out. In and out. In and…</p><p>“But seriously Iruka-sensei, you have to admit that you have all these good qualities. You even love ramen! How could anyone be bad who loves ramen…” Naruto looked off contemplatively. “Anyway, we are having a nice big dinner and New Year’s party. I expect you to be there! Hinata’s family is hosting it and I want my side represented there as well.” Naruto’s smile was so large. </p><p>Iruka still couldn’t believe his luck. Not only did he get to have a positive influence on the future top ninja of Konoha, but he was treated like family too. He closed his eyes and looked up, no no no tears tonight!</p><p>“Of course, Naruto. I do miss Hinata and I need to make sure you are treating her right still! I could teach you how to be a good person and to accept Sasuke and to not be like Gaara-sama was and how to make all the children not just be killing machines or killed and I’m basically the first through fourth Hokage, but I couldn’t teach you how to be a proper husband.” Iruka shook his head slowly, smiling at how ridiculous Naruto always was.</p><p>“Iruka-sensei! You just will never get it. Ugh, I’m not going to tell you anything anymore. I swear I’ll just talk to Sasuke about it when I see him next. You’re useless sometimes you know?” Naruto stuffed noodles in his mouth, making his cheeks puff out for more than just his pout. Naruto hadn’t even gotten to his comparison of Iruka and Orochimaru. Now he never would.</p><p>Iruka laughed at the childish reaction. It has been too long since they ate together like this. Iruka didn’t envy the Hokage. Running the academy was headache inducing enough and it was just the children he had to deal with. The town had changed so much in the years since the war and technology had developed to help them all be better at their jobs, but computers didn’t make it that much easier! They broke down enough that it was just another stress adder most days.</p><p>“I’m sorry Naruto. I didn’t mean to be so blunt. Just remember that I am not a saint! I didn’t make you who you are… In fact, I have no clue how that happened. You just were always you, a force to be reckoned with, UZUMAKI NARUTO!! BELIEVE IT!!!” Naruto laughed at the reminder, Iruka really did have that impression down… His ears were ringing and everything. </p><p>“Wow I’m sorry I did that to you all the time. I thought you were the loud and obnoxious one, I see where you get it from.”</p><p>“I’m a chip off the old block alright.” Iruka chortled.</p><p>Naruto turned serious again, Iruka was tired of his mode swings. “Sasuke told me once that I didn’t understand his pain at all because I never knew my parents and only ever knew the loneliness. When I faced Pain after knowing he killed Pervy-sage… I guess I understood a little better about his need for revenge. But you knew love and loneliness like Sasuke. I think that’s what I mean. You’re more like his story than my story.” Iruka wanted to stop this train of thought again, but Naruto was on a roll. “But you related to me anyway, you said you knew what it was like being lonely. You made a connection instead of trying to destroy them. Anyway, I hope you get it now, Iruka.”</p><p>“Naruto…” Iruka didn’t really get it. Sasuke had a whole clan removed from him, his whole life and it was because of his brother, and then it was because of his village! Naruto wouldn’t accept reason, so Iruka will just have to play along. “I didn’t lose everything. In fact, if I recall correctly, because of all that pain, I gained a new family member I would never have had otherwise! I guess Sasuke never understood how lucky he was to gain you as a brother. I’ll never forget it.”</p><p>Naruto and Iruka locked eyes. A promise that neither one would forget how lucky they were. “Well I think Sasuke gets it now, but I sure wish he were less stubborn about having that lesson knocked into him.” Naruto wiggled his new arm in emphasis of just how stubborn Sasuke had been and laughed.</p><p>Iruka laughed too, “I’m just happy it was only your arm! Just think if it were your mouth… How would we know it was the real you and not an imposter?! Who would fill my ‘believe it!’ quota?!” </p><p>Naruto paid for the bowls, much to Iruka’s chagrin. Teuchi told Naruto he didn’t owe him anything for his bowl, but Naruto insisted. Naruto had not used that “free ramen for life” coupon yet, he said it was because he had to first make up for all the bowls Teuchi gave him on “discount” when he was little. After he made up that debt then he would use the coupon. It made Teuchi tear up a little thinking of that little blond head with impossibly large eyes begging for something warm to fill his belly. Looking at his two lonely regular customers, Teuchi was proud he was able to provide a space for building family bonds.</p><p>Naruto started to leave after paying and he and Iruka gave Teuchi their thanks on the way out. They were always vague with what they thanked him for exactly. Most assumed it was a good bowl of ramen, but those close knew it was for much more than that.</p><p>“You’ll come to the party then Iruka-nii?”</p><p>“Of course, Otouto.” Iruka rarely used the term, but he was feeling rather affectionate tonight. And it felt good to see Naruto’s eyes light up as he walked back to his family. Iruka had to remind himself that he was considered a part of it. He had to remind himself he wasn’t interfering, and that Naruto wanted him there. </p><p>It was amazing to see what had become of his precious student. Hokage, father, husband… brother.</p><p>Iruka walked home with his belly a little warmer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>